isaiahtsefandomcom-20200215-history
IsaiahTSE
IsaiahTSE ''' (イザヤ東証) or just '''Isaiah, is an American and Hispanic gaming YouTuber that plays many games. He likes to play games from The Sims 4 to Fortnite. His YouTube channel currently has 200 subscribers and over 200 public videos. During his own free time, Isaiah usually likes to draw, which is another thing he likes doing as well. He mainly prefers digital art over traditional. However, continues to use that style of art. Isaiah also likes to use modifications in the games he owns too, mainly being popular sandbox game Minecraft. One of his other known modifications is used in The Sims 4, a life simulator game. He also had promoted downloads to one of them in one of his videos. Appearance Isaiah has light skin. He also has blue eyes and light brown hair than his real self. He also wears a black long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and black and white shoes. Video Creation Isaiah has resorted to many forms and applications of recording, and editing videos. In the beginning, Isaiah only was able to record mobile gameplay video with their in-game screen recording feature, if they had one. Later on, Isaiah went to making gameplays of computer games. He never could find any video editor, so he originally used YouTube's video editor (now discontinued) to edit and upload his videos. Sooner when it was announced that YouTube would be discontinuing their editor, Isaiah had to resort, once again, to a new video editor. He got Windows Movie Maker and started off from there. He also installed OBS Studio for the video recording. Later on, he found Wondershare Filmora and an activation code, and for only a small amount of videos, however, he edited his videos on Wondershare Filmora. It was also time to use a new and reliable video recorder, as OBS Studio could no longer record videos properly without lag. Later, an update happened to complete and randomly ban both Isaiah's activation code and email. He once again resorted to Windows Movie Maker as he tried to find a completely free video editor. Soon, he managed to find OpenShot Video Editor, an absolutely free video editing software. Later on, video exports became a huge issue for Isaiah while he was making his videos because several problems could happen. For instance, the exported video would not show anything at all, would look corrupted for the entire video, and, a problem from exporting THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! / Deltarune, the video would turn corrupted at a certain timestamp. Another problem was common when exporting Brain Age: Brain Stress, wherein a portion of the screen would constantly glitch. One of the huge issues, however, was that audio could easily clip if it was loud enough. After too many problems with OpenShot, Isaiah gave up on the editor, but because he couldn't find a free video editor with no limitations, he is sticking with iMovie for now. As for his video recording, Wondershare, luckily, came with the ability to do screen recording, making it his current video recorder. iMovie is temporarily his video editor. His secondary video recorder is Apowersoft. Live Streams Isaiah never does live streams on a computer ever. Whenever he streams, this is done on a PS4 game and PlayStation 4. Quotes *"I don't give a nonsense!" *"THIS IS STEALING!!" - Isaiah after seeing stolen content, from More Wierdness and Theft / Baldi's Basics *"SHE ATE THE CHALK!!" Other Appearances YouTube IsaiahTSE is the star of the YouTube channel of the same name. He takes the spotlight on the channel with the gaming videos he creates and uploads there. In Games Isaiah hasn't yet appeared as canon in a video game but has already made games currently with him as the star. In IsaiahTSE The Legendary Emerald IsaiahTSE is the main, first, and a playable character in The Legendary Emerald. Other Media Appearances Red Dasher IsaiahTSE appears in the Red Dasher universe as a somewhat NPC. ROBLOX Misadventures Isaiah appears as the main character of the ROBLOX Misadventures comic series. Gallery IsaiahTSELogo.png|Isaiah's channel logo D2cq1mEXQAUgTES.jpg|IsaiahTSE with the Emerald Sword D2crt3qX0AADVUa.jpg SeekerofWorlds_1048025681437765634.jpg|Fan art from Halloween by Micah Hunter. It still remains as his PC Wallpaper to this day mii.png|Isaiah's Mii External Links * IsaiahTSE's Channel Category:Gaming Team Members Category:IsaiahTSE Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:YouTubers